Scales and Philosophy of Soulfuel
Author's Note: The following is something I had been working on as part of a mega-post for NC: Spacebattles edition. I have come to the conclusion that it is too trifling to merit inclusion in said mega-post, so I am placing it here instead. Explanation of the Soulfuel Scale, Soulfuel Ability, and some explanatory notes The Soulfuel Scale (hereafter SoS) is designed to measure Soulfuel ability (hereafter SA). The SoS is a near-analogue of the deciBel system; that is, an increase by 10 points on the SoS corresponds to a doubling of SA. A doubling of SA does not necessarily constitute a doubling of ability, and indeed this is rare; the reasons for this are too complex to delve into here. One's SA encompasses their natural talent towards use of Soulfuel, the complexity of what one may eventually learn to do with Soulfuel, their resistance to being harmed by Soulfuel, the amount of Soulfuel they are capable of manipulating, the amount of "regular" energy they are capable of manipulating through use of Soulfuel, etc. Note that these abilities are not a proper manifestation of the same thing, nor even perfectly correlated; rather, one's SA is a good indicator of one's level in each of the above, all are positively correlated, and all contribute towards the final SoS score. It is somewhat like I.Q. in this regard - for example, memory has a strong positive correlation with IQ, but some with very low overall IQs may have a tremendous memory. This sort of "savantism" is also observed with SA, although more rarely. SA values are written with the value preceding the acronym, with no space in between. For example, an SA of 39 would be written as 39SA. On the scale, example entity descriptions are written as follows: Name (SA). For examples where the entity is unknown, the symbol ? appears after its name. For examples where SA fluctuates, the SA value is a rough guess, or a group with different SA values is being mentioned, it is written as follows: Name (SA1-SA2), where SA1 is the lower value and SA2 is the higher value. When "current," "conventional," etc. energy sources are mentioned, it is assumed to mean the energy sources fitting that description as of 2317. The SoS ' ' Comments and notes on the nature of SA The reader may have noticed the negative score of NEO-CAIMEO v3, far down below the centerpoint of 0. To understand this, one must know that Soulfuel is a natural phenomenon in the purest sense. It is a human phenomenon. It is attracted to - to the point of originating from - such things as beauty, love, and innocence. NEO-CAIMEO v3 is an utterly inhuman, cold, monstrous entity. In Soulfuel, it sees not appreciation or enjoyment but industrial use. Being too far removed from the slightest semblance of human emotion to use it, it can only do so through intermediaries, although it does not understand why. Abdul Qadir Jeylani, a being not created through one of NEO-CAIMEO v3's cloning facilities, is far more powerful than any of the mass-produced Projectors. And why is this? It is because he feels true love, true devotion, true joy in serving Lord CAIMEO. CAIMEO can not understand this; it cannot see anything but torture, murder, and other twisted evils on its path to omnipotence. And it is why children are the most excellent generators of the substance. For what being has more naivete, more happiness, more innocent bliss than a young child? But CAIMEO cannot understand this reasoning at any level beyond that of an output graph, and never will. Category:Aqarian Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Omni